


Be The Boss

by quicksparrows



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/M, Oral, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having been reunited in some alternate universe, Tess and Joel have a somewhat emotional pegging session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be The Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Old people sex, but I don't know what else you could be expecting. This was written to be set in some vague AU where shit is alright again, but that doesn't matter. You're here for the porn.
> 
> Also, what the hell is with this fandom? There's more pedophilia and quasi-incest and non-con than you can shake a stick at, but finding Joel/Tess is like pulling teeth. Whatever. Pegging.

Their king-size bed is perhaps Tess's favourite piece of furniture, and she's sure that if she asked Joel, he would say the same. It's the only bed that could ever work for them, too, given that it is wide enough that on their separate sides, the gulf between them almost simulates they space they've normally kept through separate bedrooms, through separate apartments. 

In their earlier years they had shared a double bed for a long time, at least until Tess had moved out. There had been a few weeks somewhere in there where they'd slept on a twin, too, when they were first looking for their apartment together after Tess was evicted from military family housing. Those nights had been sticky-sweet, the kind of summer that demanded air conditioning their electricity rationing couldn't provide, and yet they'd endured. 

Things had been different back then. Back then, nothing could have scared them off each other. 

Back in the present in their king-size bed, sometimes Tess lays her arm across the bed in the middle of the night and still doesn't reach him, and other times she will feel his gaze on the back of her neck through the darkness, but the gulf will keep him at bay. Sometimes the desire to be together or to be comforted just isn't enough to prompt one to close to space between them, and after too many years of struggle, it's hard to ask for help.

It's one of those nights tonight.

"Come here," Tess whispers, when Joel sleeps too fitfully. Through the darkness he gives a little grunt of acknowledgement, and she says it again: "Joel, come here."

When he doesn't move, she moves towards him. The sheets are tangled between them, and she shucks them off entirely to fit herself against his side. He's sleeping only in boxers and she's just in one of his pajama shirts, so there's a strange incongruence in the way they touch, cotton here and cotton there and then warmth where her arm drapes across his bare chest, where her thigh brushes his. Tess runs a hand down his abs, gently.

"You've been tossing and turning all night," she whispers. "You should sleep."

"I don't see you sleeping at all," Joel grumbles, and Tess almost rolls her eyes.

"I'll get to that eventually," she says, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "And I'm not huffing and moaning about it every five seconds."

Joel gives another huff.

"Go to sleep, Tess," he says.

She looks up at him, or at least at what she can see –– there's the sharp jut of his jaw, the outline of his nose, his eyes lost somewhere in the dark. Even so, she doesn't _need_ to see his expression to know what he's thinking, and while Joel stays stubbornly silent, she reaches down to the elastic of his underwear.

"Come on," Tess says, sliding her hand into the front of his boxers. "If we're both going to be awake..."

"Alright," he breathes. He just shifts, using his thumbs to push his underwear off his hips, laying his head back in the pillows and breathing a long sigh, but Tess knows by the way his hand finds her forearm that he's at least somewhat comforted by it. She slides her palm against the shaft of his cock, slowly, until he's at least half-mast, but even that takes longer than usual. After a long moment, Joel speaks up.

"I've just got too much running through my mind." 

"Don't give up that easy," she replies. They're not going to talk about it. Of course they're not going to talk about it –– asking for help would be tripping over their current emotional minefield. So Tess sits up, scooting down the bed so she can use her mouth, too; a few gentle touches here and there, a few kisses placed on the base of his shaft and then down the seam of his balls. Joel stretches his legs out, flexes his feet, and he strokes Tess's hair as she rubs him down. She can tell he's still distracted, especially when his fingers catch a tangle in her hair and he seems pulled from the moment entirely, but she's nothing if not motivated. "C'mon, Texas," she says, between pulls of her lips around the head of his cock. "Focus."

But he doesn't. If anything, he gets more distracted, that annoying distant look in his eyes just getting more vague and lost.

"I can just _stop_ , if you want to go back to sighing at the ceiling," she says, finally.

Joel doesn't reply for a moment, and he looks down at her, perhaps a touch frustrated.

"I want this," he insists.

Tess resists the urge to say something pithy –– _well, tell your dick that._ Instead, she just returns to the task at hand, fingers gently hooked behind his balls in a come-hither gesture, hoping a full blow job will do the trick.

It's still slow going, but then Joel finally says: "Could you…?"

Tess looks up, his dick in her mouth. Joel just looks back, inscrutable in the darkness, and Tess sits up after a beat, frowning. _Finish the sentence._

Instead, Joel reaches to the bedside table to turn on the lamp. Tess squints in reaction, but her eyes adjust to the yellow light quickly, and there's Joel looking rather helplessly at her. She's almost surprised by that look on his face.

"Could I what?" she says.

"Just... be the boss," he says, finally. 

Tess isn't sure if he's annoyed with her or just stressed, but the request is clear. He wants her to do her thing and call the shots? Fine, she has no problem with that. Tess keeps her gaze fixed on him for a moment, and then she moves, crawling overtop of him to reach the bedside table. While he watches, she pulls the drawer open and rummages through, pulling out various items and tossing them onto the bed. A bottle of lube, a rubber cock ring, a tangle of leather straps that make up a harness and a large red dildo. Joel breathes a sigh that sounds so much like anticipation, and Tess keeps eye-contact with him while she manipulates the cock ring into place around his dick and scrotum. He winces a little when she lets it snap off her fingers a little hard, but it's nothing he'll complain about.

"Over," she says, firmly, giving his hip a push.

Joel does, keeping more or less on his back but pivoting his hips to the side. Tess takes her time getting the strap-on in place, loosening the straps a bit where they are now too tight, and then she stretches out along his side. The dildo is large though not uncomfortably so, made from red silicone with a bulbous head, and it bobs between Tess's legs and brushes against Joel's ass while she gets comfortable. It's nicest when they're stretched out like this, Tess thinks, because that way they can almost spoon, her shoulder tucked just under his arm and one hand free to reach round and stroke him. She can still reach up to kiss him if she cranes her neck just a little, though she doesn't do that now –– for now she's just keeping an eye on things, as if it were business. That relaxes Joel more than anything, with her hands guiding him, with her focused. He's finally hard enough this way, too, though the cock ring certainly helps, and in this position she's got plenty of leverage over him.

"Keep your mouth shut if I'm rusty," she adds, and though she sounds firm, she runs a hand down his side gently. She'll stay easy tonight; as much as it turns her on to let loose and push his face into the sheets and pound him so hard his knees lift off the bed, it's not every night he seems so distracted. He needs _direction._ When she runs her hand along his side and then back down to his cock, she looks at him with sympathetic eyes: _I'm going to take good care of you._ Joel nods. _Alright._

So after squeezing a bead of lube into her hand and running it along the crack of his ass and around his asshole, she gets back to business, one hand guiding the head of the dildo around the ring of his asshole, the other moving back to his cock. Joel closes his eyes and his lips part just slightly, though soundless. Tess takes this as a sign and presses her hips forward.

For a moment, he gasps, even grits his teeth as he stretches to accommodate her silicone cock. It has been a while since they've done this, so Tess waits a moment, stroking him gently but staying docked –– Joel breathes deep and lets his head drop back against the pillows again, and Tess eases forward another inch. Every muscle in his legs seems to seize, and Tess takes that as her cue to draw out, then in, then out...

"Yes," Joel gasps.

There's that fine line between lovemaking and fucking, and Tess straddles it well, picking up tempo until he's pressing back to meet her every time. He's normally quiet, but with a cock in his ass he's more vocal, panting and rasping, letting out a sharp breath every time she presses far enough in that she bumps against him. 

"Oh Jesus fuck," Joel mutters, something between a gasp and a growl, and Tess presses a kiss to his shoulder as she presses her hips forward again and again. Each stroke goes a little deeper until she's bottoming out, the round of his ass cheeks flush with her groin, and only then does she withdraw again, slower. His cock is harder under her grip, so slick under her lubed hand that its head almost vanishes completely under the loose skin before being pulled down again. 

"Fuck!"

And then Joel gives a bit of a gasp that sounds different from the rest and he suddenly squeezes her shoulder, and Tess looks up at him. His eyes are closed, but the lines of his face are different, contorted into some unfamiliar distress. Tess slows her thrusts just a bit, concerned.

"Hey," she says, softly. She slows her hand as well, not wanting to overwhelm him, and she pauses at the base of his shaft, thumb passing over the elastic of his cock ring. "Too much?"

"No," he replies, and it's choked. He opens his eyes but his gaze is momentarily lost and glassy. "No, no. It's good. Keep going."

Tess nods, but she keeps the pace gentler.

"You sure?" she replies. She's surprised by her own hesitation, and she withdraws enough that the bulb of her dildo's head threatens to pop out of him. Joel presses back against her with another noise.

"It's nothing," Joel manages to mutter, "It's just... been a while."

Tess presses a kiss to his shoulder. Yes, it has been some time –– longer than their time in Paradisa, certainly, longer than the year he's spent without her, left to take care of himself. 

It's been a long time for both of them, and not an easy one, and while Joel pants beside her and waits for her to bring them back up to speed, she's flooded with her own sense of grief over this. 

"I'm here now," she whispers, lifting her chin so her mouth is level with his ear. 

Joel nods, almost numbly, closing his eyes again. Tess runs her hand up his cock again, rhythmically, and she tilts her hips towards his again, burying the red silicone inside of him once more. He says her name like he's begging her, but she knows he's just calling out for her, just confirming she's there. She's never been the greatest at reassuring people, but what else can she do as a ghost of his past, reunited with him by this strange place? Tess feels Joel tense and relax at once under her, feels his body aching to sprawl out every time she strokes him, but for all she can fuck him, she's just a reminder of what he'll never have again back home.

She can't even think about that. 

"I'm the boss. I'll take care of everything," she says. 

"You're the boss," Joel repeats, breathy, and he grits his teeth for an instant as she pushes particularly deep and _down_. "You're… the boss."

Tess presses a kiss to his shoulder again, and then the side of his neck. His hand finds hers on his cock to help, and she lets him tug himself so she can cup his balls and gently knead them. She fucks him slower, but harder.

When he comes, it's in thick ropes across his own belly and the bed as his whole body tenses up; he practically turns his hips over again, almost rolling back _onto_ Tess, but she braces herself and just lets him plough against her harder. He screws his eyes shut and opens his mouth as if to shout, but no sound comes out...

And then for some reason he's practically weeping. He reaches behind him to lay a hand on her hip, and Tess hushes him. He uses his free hand to wipe at his eyes.

"It's okay," she says, with a little smile. She rests her cheek against his shoulder, and reaches down to pull her cock out completely. Joel relaxes against her, almost pinning her. Tess places another kiss on his skin, and she reaches down to free him from the cock ring, which she tosses aside. "Christ, big guy, pull it together."

It'd be insensitive from anyone else, but Tess knows he needs that little push sometimes, and it works –– Joel seems to find himself, and for a moment they shuffle, Joel turning over so he can wrap her in his arms and haul her to his chest. She lets him, even as she reaches down to unclip the parachute buckle on her harness, and it falls away.

"Come on," she says, getting comfortable and then guiding his hand to her groin. His fingers slip against her immediately, her own wetness already dripping from where the inside of the harness had ground against her mons. "We're not done here."

That's part of taking care of his needs, too, as much as her own. She takes good care of him because he takes such good care of her. 

Joel just grips her at first, clutching her sex in his palm of his hand and squeezing firmly before slipping his fingers between her folds. Tess inhales, mouth against his neck, and she arches her back to press her chest against rock her pelvis against his hand. He gives a good deal of resistance, just the way she likes it.

"Perfect," she murmurs, and then gasps as his middle finger finds her clit and runs a firm circle around it. He works her right to orgasm –– it's not like she had far to go –– and then he pulls the bedcovers around them both and turns off the light again. They're both almost shivering, anyway, and there's comfort in huddling together for warmth in their too-big bed, both crammed on Joel's side between the edge and the wet spot.

They stay like that for a good while, Joel growing sleepier by the moment, and Tess feels sleep tugging at her eyes too.

"We're still not very good at this communication thing, are we?" she whispers to him.

"No," he replies, quietly. "But we do fine anyway."

Tess lets out an amused noise, and she runs a finger along the edge of his abdominal scar, slow and fondly. He's got a lock of her hair caught between his fingers, too, stroking it with his thumb –– it's a silly old habit, but an oddly comforting one.

"We should get a smaller bed," she says.

"Mmhm," he replies. His other hand spans over her back, rumpling her t-shirt.

That can wait for morning, though.

For now, they sleep together.


End file.
